Ibaé
by Alhenaa
Summary: "Aioros y una niña... ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué siento que...debo encontrarla?" - Shura sale a la búsqueda de una niña después de muchos años de haber sido tomada la fotografía en la que aparece. El destino quiere que sus caminos se crucen, pero del modo menos imaginable posible. Sus días juntos solo le confirman una cosa a Shura: "A ella yo ya la conocía."
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Masami Kurumada. Así pues, esta historia tiene intención de entretener ¡No recibo ninguna remuneración económica por ella!**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 _Shura terminó de depositar las últimas prendas en la caja de cartón, soltando un largo suspiro. Llevaban 2 días en el templo de Sagitario, empaquetando todos los objetos personales de Aioros para así dejar el templo en condiciones para el nuevo caballero._

 _Por culpa, remordimiento, o cualquier otro sentimiento parecido, Shura decidió que tenía que ayudar a Aioria en aquella tarea. Después de todo, él había sido el asesino de Aioros. Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, aquello seguía pesando sobre sus hombros. Y más cuando se descubrió la verdad._

 _— Shura —lo llamó la voz de Milo. Cuando volteó, se la encontró de pie en el marco de la puerta. Extrañamente no llevaba su armadura, ni siquiera una máscara— ¿Cómo lo llevas?_

 _— Me queda la repisa esta —le indicó señalando con el dedo—, y ya estará la habitación._

 _— Mejor, porque necesitamos ayuda en el comedor —le comentó ella antes de marcharse._

 _Muy hermosa, pero las relaciones interpersonales no terminaban de ser su fuerte. Shura tomó una enorme bocanada de aire antes de encararse a aquellos libros. No había demasiados, pero estaba tan harto de clasificar y guardar, que se le hacía una montaña._

 _Finalmente, se forzó a ponerse manos a la obra. Tomó dos de ellos, examinando sus títulos. Libros de idiomas. Sin querer, una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. El recuerdo de Aioros, tan aventurero y viajero, siempre queriendo aprender sobre otras culturas y lugares, apareció en su mente. Pensándolo bien, aquellos libros decían mucho de su propietario._

 _Prosiguió con los siguientes: guías de viaje. Una de ellas era sobre Francia, otra sobre Bélgica, Holanda y España. Enternecido por ser su hogar natal, Shura ojeó ligeramente la guía sobre España. A su lado, otro libro. Cuando Shura lo tomó, pudo sentir que este era diferente. Tenía las puntas gastadas, seguramente de transportarlo fuera del templo. Su portada estaba maltrecha, pero aún se podía leer el nombre de Aioros en la esquina inferior derecha. Curioso, empezó a ojear._

 _Fue entonces cuando Shura comprendió que tenía el diario de Aioros entre sus manos. Ahí aparecían imágenes que él tomaba en sus misiones, algunos pensamientos, incluso sus valoraciones de los aspirantes a los que ayudaba a entrenar. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fueron un conjunto de páginas. Por alguna razón, estás tenían una línea azulada en al lateral, como distinguiéndolas del resto del diario._

 _Shura las observó con cuidado. Allí se explicaba en detalle una misión que Aioros hizo en el norte de España. Apenas recordaba cuando fue enviado allí, pero si que recordaba hablar frecuentemente con el custodio de Sagitario sobre el lugar. En la última de las páginas encontró una fotografía. Shura la tomó con cuidado, procurando que esta no se dañara._

 _En ella pudo identificar a Aioros abrazando a una chica. Ella tendría varios años menos que el caballero, pero aún así era bastante alta y algo corpulenta. El cabello lo tenía recogido en una trenza que caía por su espalda. En su cabeza, lo que parecía ser unas gafas de sol. Vestía con un top y unos pantalones cortos. Su pelo era bastante oscuro; no como sus ojos, que eran de un color azul penetrante._

 _Shura miró a aquella chica con demasiada atención. Sus facciones, aunque no las había visto jamás, se le hacían familiares. Es como si la conociera, aunque recordaría haberse encontrado con ella. Le transmitía una sensación demasiado intensa, demasiado conocida como para haberla olvidado._

 _Y sin saber por qué, volteó la fotografía. Allí, escrito por la tosca letra de Aioros, había el siguiente mensaje:_

 _"Para que un día podamos volver a reencontrarnos los tres."_

 _Rápidamente intuyó que se refería a ellos dos y Aioria. Eso tendría sentido. Así pues ¿Es posible que Aioria la conociera? Podría preguntarle, pero entonces debería entregarle la fotografía y, por alguna razón, no quería. No entendía porque sentía esa urgencia en conocerla, en saber quien era, en verla._

 _— Shura._

 _Se tensó de golpe. Por acto reflejo, escondió la fotografía dentro de la guía y esta, tras su espalda. Volteó en un simple movimiento y sonrió forzadamente. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que ocultaba algo, pero, a su suerte, Shaka no era persona de hacer preguntas._

 _— ¿Has terminado ya? —él asintió. Si sus actos le delataban, su voz ya sería la guinda del pastel— Porque de ser así, necesitamos ayuda en el comedor._

 _Cuando perdió de vista a Shaka, se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio. Porque era Shaka, si llega a ser Aldebarán o Aioria, lo atosigan a preguntas hasta descubrir que lo tenía tan tenso. No queriendo que nadie le arrebatara el diario, y mucho menos la foto, la guardó en la mochila que trajo. Ahí estaba a salvo hasta que pudiera examinarlo detenidamente._


	2. I

**I.**

 _"¿Y ahora qué?"_

Aioria se comunicó con él telepáticamente. Era el único modo, puesto que ambos fueron mandados a celdas distintas, pero continuas. Shura tomó asiento en el banquillo, dejando que su rostro reposara contra la pared que compartía con la celda de Aioria.

El tacto era frío, casi tanto como toda aquella estancia blanca, vacía y oscura. Sin embargo, agradecía la frescura del ambiente. Había olvidado por completo lo cálidos y húmedos que podían llegar a ser los veranos en España. Se agradecía una pausa a ese bochorno.

 _"Esto no estaba en ninguna de las posibilidades que hubiera podido imaginar."_

Y era la verdad. En el momento que Aioria y él pusieron un pie en ese pueblo, lo último que pensó es que terminarían siendo detenidos por la policía, por posible falsificación de documentos. Cuando lo explicaran, de regreso al Santuario, nadie los iba a creer. Era demasiado surrealista.

" _Esta misión acaba de superar todas mis expectativas."_

Sentenció Aioria después de unos segundos. A Shura se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa ante el dramatismo de su compañero. Pero tampoco podía culparlo. Siempre podían destruir la celda, teletransportarse fuera… Realmente no estaban encerrados, pero todas las alternativas que tenían eran demasiado sobrehumanas y su intención era pasar desapercibidos. Así que ninguna era viable.

No les quedaba más remedio que actuar como un delincuente.

En ese instante, se escucharon unos pasos adentrarse en la zona de los calabozos. Junto al policía que los custodiaba, apareció otra agente. Esta se detuvo delante de la celda de Shura, llamándolo para que se acercara a los barrotes. Él obedeció, saliendo de la penumbra y mostrándose ante la oficial.

Fue entones, cuando la tuvo delante y pudo observarla propiamente, que la reconoció. Era ella. La niña de la fotografía.

Sus facciones habían cambiado ligeramente, se habían vuelto más adultas. Sin embargo, no habían perdido su esencia. Sus ojos mantenían un azul profundo hipnotizante, el cual contrastaba con su cabello oscuro que permanecía recogido en una cola alta de caballo. Su cara despejada, mostrando su atractivo.

El uniforme cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, dejando únicamente al descubierto sus brazos. En su mano derecha llevaba un brazalete, en la izquierda un reloj de nácar. Creyó entrever un colgante, pero entre el uniforme y el chaleco antibalas, costaba visualizarlo.

Por lo que pudo leer en su chaleco, ella era la agente número 573.

 _"La he encontrado"_

Le comunicó a Aioria rápidamente. La espera del león no se hizo esperar.

 _"¡¿QUÉ?!"_

No obstante, su conversación quedó interrumpida por la voz de la agente. Tenía un tono suave, pero en el vibraba la autoridad y firmeza necesarios para poder llevar a cabo su trabajo.

— Está bien, su nombre es… Alberto Ortega —dijo ella, leyendo el documento que sostenía.

— Prefiero Shura —objetó él.

En el fondo, deseó que su nombre de Santo despertara en ella alguna sospecha; que todo aquello era un increíble error. No obstante, todo lo que logró fue una mirada fulminante por parte de la agente, antes de seguir leyendo el resto de sus datos personales.

Derrotado, Shura no tuvo más opción que confirmar todo lo que ella iba recitando: fecha y lugar de nacimiento, número de identidad, entre otros.

— Perfecto —dijo ella. Sacó un bolígrafo que tenía en el bolsillo de la manga y anotó algo en la hoja.

Sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más antes de que ella se marchara a la celda de Aioria. Puede que fuera el cansancio, o la desesperación de estar allí encerrado, pero le pareció percibir cierta familiaridad en ella. Como si la conociera de antes, a pesar de jamás haberse cruzado con ella. A pesar de que únicamente la hubiera visto en una imagen, olvidada dentro de un diario y que, por alguna razón, se obsesionó en que debía encontrarla.

Aquella chica tenía algo y no sabía el que.

Pero si sabía, que la misma sensación que él sentía hacia ella, ella lo sentía hacia él.

— ¿Es usted Aioria Leandros Diplas?

— Sí —respondió Aioria con cierta monotonía.

Al igual que había hecho con Shura, la agente empezó a recitar todos los datos personales, comprobando que estos fueran verídicos. A veces escuchaba a Aioria confirmarle, otras imaginaba que solo asentiría, buscando terminar con esa tediosa situación.

— Está bien. Permaneceréis aquí hasta que terminemos de comprobar vuestra situación —les informó ella antes de marcharse del lugar.

Nuevamente estaban a solas en aquellos calabozos oscuros. Por alguna razón, Shura se sentía más ansioso después de encontrarla.

 _"¿Cuándo la has visto?"_ le preguntó Aioria telepáticamente " _No me digas que era…"_

 _"La agente que nos acaba de atender."_

 _"Tienes que estar de broma."_

Ojalá fuera así. Pero no, para nada. Shura estaba completamente seguro. La agente con la que acababan de hablar era la misma persona que la niña de la fotografía. Tenía que ser ella.

Las divagaciones de Shura rápidamente llegaron a su fin, puesto que otro policía entró en los calabozos. Esta vez era un hombre, de unos 50 años aproximadamente. Su apariencia era alegre, aunque se le veía reservado. Shura rápidamente miró las condecoraciones en su hombro.

Era el Inspector de la Policía. El máximo mando.

— Buenas tardes —saludó el hombre—. Mi nombre es Marco Lozano, soy el jefe de Policía.

— Encantado de conocerle, Inspector.

El hecho que reconociera su categoría, pareció incomodarlo bastante. Marco desvió la mirada, mientras se fregaba el cuello en una señal de nerviosismo.

— Mis agentes me han informado del caso. Supuse de lo que podía tratarse y me apresuré en hacer las gestiones oportunas. Lamento terriblemente el malentendido en el que se han visto envueltos —se excusó.

Shura observó como el Inspector sacaba unas llaves que pendían de su cinturón y abría tanto su celda, como la de Aioria. Marco sabía que tenía toda su atención, así que prosiguió con su explicación.

— Es la primera vez que nos encontramos con Zeros en la zona. Estoy convencido que los hubieran dejado en libertad tan pronto como lo hubieran detectado, pero les hubiera llevado un tiempo. La información relativa a los Zeros no es de nuestra competencia. De verdad que lo lamento, ahora mismo hablaré con ellos…

— No —intervino Shura en un tono apaciguador—. Está todo correcto. De hecho, queríamos hablar con usted.

El Inspector no fue el único que miró a Shura con cierto desconcierto; ahí estaba Aioria, que ni siquiera sabía a que se refería su compañero.


	3. II

**II.**

— Comprendo —dijo Marco, recostándose en su butaca.

La diferencia entre los calabozos y el despacho del Inspector era abismas, como cabría de esperar. Situado en la segunda planta, el despacho disponía de escritorio, para el Inspector, una mesa de reuniones, diferentes armarios donde se organizaban libros y diversa documentación y unas magníficas vistas.

— Entonces —prosiguió Marco, sintetizando toda la información que Shura le acababa de dar—, están aquí en una misión y necesitan la colaboración de mis agentes ¿Es así?

Shura asintió.

— Y me dicen que necesitan…

— Dos agentes, dos guías —insistió Shura. Debía agradecer que Aioria fuera lo suficientemente prudente como para no abrir la boca y dejar que Shura se inventara toda la historia.

Porque sí, todo aquello no era más que una historia oportunista. Ni Aioria ni él estaban ahí de misión y mucho menos necesitaban la colaboración de dos agentes.

— Nos gustaría pedirle si podría permitir a la Agente 573 que colabore con nosotros.

El Inspector valoró la oferta.

— Sin duda, Aida es una de las mejores agentes que tenemos en el cuerpo. Ella y Leigh podrían ser los más indicados para ayudarles. Ambos son locales y llevan algunos años ya en el cuerpo.

— Perfecto —aceptó Shura fácilmente—. Estamos convencidos que con su ayuda lograremos solucionar el problema por el que hemos sido enviados aquí.

— Desde luego y, desde comisaría, nos aseguraremos de proporcionarles todos los recursos que requieran para solucionar el problema. Todos tenemos como objetivo convertir ese pueblo en un lugar más seguro.

— Así es, Inspector.


	4. III

**III.**

De regreso al apartamento, Aioria no tardó en pedirle explicaciones a Shura. Durante todo el camino Shura se mantuvo expectante a ver cuando el caballero de Leo se dignaba a preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido. Al parecer, prefirió hacerlo una vez estaban fuera del alcance de los cotillas que podían estar merodeando por la calle.

— Esto es una completa locura —sentenció Aioria en un gesto dramático, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá de la sala de estar.

Shura, recostado sobre la encimera de la cocina, solo suspiraba. No es que a su compañero le faltara razón, todo lo contrario. Rebuscó por los armarios un vaso, el cual llenó de agua del grifo. Le dio un largo buche, sintiendo que su garganta recuperaba sus propiedades. Hasta que no llegó al apartamento no se dio cuenta de la sed que tenía.

— ¿Cómo hemos pasado, de detenidos a superhéroes en una misión que necesitan la ayuda de la policía? —le preguntó Aioria en un tono sarcástico.

— Era el único modo de poder estar más tiempo con ella.

— Sí, ya, ¿Pero es ella? La imagen que encontraste en el diario de mi hermano tiene demasiados años. La gente cambia, y más los niños.

— Estoy completamente seguro de que es ella. Y sino, de ahí la "misión" que tenemos. Nos servirá para asegurarnos de que es ella.

— ¿Y qué nos vamos a inventar? ¿Qué nos van a atacar los extraterrestres?

— Que estamos rastreando una presencia o alguna cosa —podía leer claramente en el lenguaje corporal de Aioria que él no estaba de acuerdo en aquella estrategia—. Eso nos hará ganar tiempo para asegurarnos de que ella es la niña.

— Te hará ganar tiempo —corrigió Aioria sin mirarle a los ojos. Ahora estaba más que claro que se arrepentía de haberse quedado callado durante su entrevista con el Inspector. Después de un tiempo que a Shura se le antojó como eterno, Aioria volvió a mirarle—. De verdad que no entiendo el porqué tienes tanta obsesión con encontrar a esa niña, pero te dije que te ayudaría. Aunque, solo una semana.

— ¿Una semana de qué?

— Solo tendrás una semana para descubrir si la agente es o no la niña. No podemos estorbar a la policía más tiempo sin una razón de peso.

Shura lo valoró unos instantes, pero finalmente accedió. Era lo justo.

— Trato hecho.


	5. IV

**IV.**

— ¡Marco!

El Inspector soltó una pequeña risa en reconocer la propietaria de aquella voz. Levantó la vista de los papeles que cubrían su escritorio, para encontrarse con Aida y Leigh allí de pie. Leigh se mantenía unos pasos por detrás de ella, con su semblante serio y pasivo; a diferencia de ella, que era como un libro abierto. No se molestaba en ocultar sus emociones y esta ocasión no iba a ser una excepción. Marco pudo leer fácilmente la confusión e indignación.

— Puedo imaginar porqué estáis aquí.

— No es que quiera poner en entredicho tus acciones, pero aquella documentación era claramente falsa. No coincidía nada.

— No era falsa —Marco se aseguró de que su tono fuera calmado—. Era perfectamente verídica.

— Lo mandamos a la Nacional y nos dijeron…

— Son Zeros —la interrumpió Marco. En aquel momento, Leigh mostró una mínima expresión. De sorpresa completa. Aida, por otro lado, permaneció paralizada unos instantes, como procesando la información.

— ¿Existen? —preguntó Leigh con cierto escepticismo.

— Habéis estado con dos esta tarde —Marco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Por lo que sé, son caballeros de oro. La élite.

— ¿Y qué hacen aquí? —preguntó ella. Ahora se mostraba desconfiada. No era para menos, la situación era demasiado pintoresca como para aceptarla tan fácilmente.

— Parece ser que están en una misión y, según me han dicho, necesitan la ayuda de dos agentes para que actúen como guías.

— No lo dirás de verdad —se desesperó Aida.

— Me gustaría que fuerais vosotros dos —prosiguió Marco, ignorando el comentario de la agente.

— Hay gente mucho más preparada —objetó Leigh—. Estoy seguro de que otros compañeros querrán ir.

— Os han requerido a vosotros —le cortó Marco rápidamente—. Consideradlo como una oportunidad única para conocer a un caballero de Athena. No siempre se tienen oportunidades como esta. Además, yo también creo que sois los más indicados para el trabajo. Confió en vosotros como para saber que lograréis escoltarlos y ayudarles en todo lo que os requieran.

Ambos cayeron en silencio, valorando cuidadosamente las palabras de Marco. Sabía que no era uno de sus mejores discursos, pero conociéndolos a ambos como lo hacía, debía ser suficiente para que aceptaran la petición. Y de no ser así, no tenían más remedio que acatar su decisión. Después de todo, él era el Inspector. Aunque a nivel personal no le gustaba hacer gala de su rango para imponer a los demás, si era necesario, lo haría.

A su suerte, no fue así.

— ¿Dónde nos encontramos con ellos? —preguntó Aida finalmente.

— Mañana a las 8, delante de la estatua del Paseo Marítimo. Id de paisano.

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

Aquí vengo con otra historia más. Esta transcurre en la época actual, pero está basada en el universo de Legend of Sanctuary (Quería experimentar con estos y agradezco el hecho de que hayan dejado más caballeros dorados vivos; las 12 casas es una masacre).

La historia está compuesta por pequeños momentos que, juntos , crean el capítulo. Pensé que así sería más fácil de leer, que no ir poniendo apartados dentro del mismo documento.

Por ahora, tenemos a Shura y Aioria en una misión inventada para poder conocer a los policías ¿Cómo creéis que terminará todo esto?

 **¡Espero que os hayan gustado y nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**

 **No olvidéis dejar algún review :3**

 **Un fuerte abrazo**

 **ALHENA**


	6. V

**V.**

Tal como Marco les indicó, a las 8 de la mañana, tanto Leigh como Aida fueron a la estatua. A su llegada, ambos caballeros ya se encontraban en el lugar. Aida los miró con cierta desconfianza, sin terminar de creer que ellos fueran Santos al servicio de un Dios. Desde que escuchó hablar de ellos en la Academia de Policía, siempre se los imaginó más… inhumanos. Sin embargo, ellos dos fácilmente podían hacerse pasar por civiles corrientes.

— Buenos días —saludó Shura.

— Hola —saludó Aida secamente.

Leigh ni siquiera pronunció una palabra, sino que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Aioria, unos pasos por detrás de Shura, sacó un mapa de la bandolera que acarreaba. Lo extendió y les mostró las marcas que había trazado en él.

— Estás son las zonas que deberíamos inspeccionar —dijo él. Aioria alzó la mirada a ambos agentes—. Teníamos pensado ir en parejas e ir peinando los sectores indicados en el mapa.

— También queríamos revisar la zona costera —empezó a decir Shura—, pero imagino que no tenemos ningún medio.

— Tenemos la lancha —respondió Leigh automáticamente.

— ¿En serio? —se sorprendió Aioria.

— Técnicamente sí —corroboró Aida—. Pero —la agente miró a su compañero— ¿Estás seguro de que ya querrá?

— Tú conoces al Eco 4 mejor que yo. Estoy seguro que no te negará ir a dar una vuelta en la November.

— Si eso es así —intervino Shura—, ¿Sería posible usarla?

Aida asintió. Shura creyó ver un leve desespero en el gesto de la agente, pero prefirió no apuntar nada en alto.

— En ese caso —dijo Aioria—, ves tú con Aida y mirad la costa. Leigh y yo nos iremos por las montañas.

— Si vamos por las montañas —empezó a decir Leigh—, podemos pedir ayuda a los TempEcos. Pertenecen a Protección Civil, pero conocen el terreno como nadie. Ellos nos podrían guiar por los senderos. Yo apenas los conozco —reconoció.

Ambos caballeros valoraron la oferta, aunque aquello no era algo a lo que pudieran negarse.

— Perfecto —aceptó Aioria— ¿Puedes contactar con ellos?

— Ahora los llamaré —aseguró el agente.


	7. VI

**VI.**

Como acordaron, se dividieron en grupos. Leigh y Aioria fueron para comisaria, donde tomarían el todoterreno y se encontrarían con los TempEchos. Por otro lado, Shura y Aida fueron en el coche de ella hasta el puerto.

Este se encontraba en una cala separada de la playa principal. Estaba resguardado por escarpados acantilados, los cuales protegían el lugar de los fuertes vientos que a veces soplaban en la zona. En especial, el viento del norte era especialmente fuerte.

El trayecto hasta el lugar lo hicieron mayormente en silencio. Shura no sabía de que hablar con ella, mucho menos como podía sonsacarle si ella era la chica de la fotografía. Así pues, decidió que lo mejor sería escuchar la música.

Ella no tenía la radio puesta, sino su repertorio musical particular. A Shura le sorprendía como aquella chica, con ese rostro de niña buena, podía llegar a escuchar música tan roquera. Viéndola, cualquiera diría que escuchaba música folclórica, la típica que ponían en las fiestas de los pueblos, o la más comercial. Pero nada de todo eso. De las canciones que escuchó, ninguna de ellas le sonaba, además que la mayor parte de esas estaban en inglés. A excepción de una.

— ¿Qué idioma es este? —preguntó extrañado.

Aida le dedicó una breve mirada y volvió su atención a la carretera.

— Sueco —respondió.

— Es la primera vez que escucho una canción en sueco —cuando terminó la oración, Shura se percató que había dicho aquello en voz alta. Miró de reojo a Aida, quien esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

— Una vez conocí a un chico sueco durante un curso. Él fue quien me la enseñó.

— ¿Sí? ¿Cómo se llama?

— ' _När kallt möter kallt'_ de Stiftelsen.

Shura asintió, procurando memorizar aquel nombre. De regreso al Santuario se aseguraría de volverla a escuchar.

Después de esa pequeña conversación, ambos volvieron a caer en silencio hasta su llegada al puerto. Tras dejar el coche en el aparcamiento, caminaron por las instalaciones hasta llegar a los muelles de atraco. Aida se detuvo, miró en la lejanía, y condujo sus manos a la cintura.

— Pero si la November está aquí.

— La November es el nombre de la lancha ¿verdad? —ella asintió— Eso significa que podemos usarla.

— Significa que Rafael, o el Eco 4, depende como lo quieras llamar, está aún en el puerto —le corrigió ella. Aida miró el reloj de su muñeca y volvió a escanear las cercanías— Y debería estar en mar hace una media hora mínimo.

— ¿Por qué no lo llamas?

— Le mandé un mensaje justo antes de salir. Pero no lo ha ni leído. Le he visto el coche en el parking. No debe andar lejos. Pero la pregunta del millón es ¿Dónde?

Shura examinó a las cercanías. Sin embargo ¿Qué buscaba exactamente? Él no conocía al tal Rafael, por lo que no tenía caso que tratara de encontrarlo. Sin embargo, rápidamente identificó un hombre acercarse a ellos. Tenía el pelo blanco, así como su barba, rasgos que solo acentuaban más su ya avanzada edad. Vestía con lo que parecía ser un uniforme naval, donde predominaba el blanco y las diferentes medallas que lo condecoraban.

— Buenos días, capitán —le saludó Aida con una sonrisa.

El hombre sonrió brevemente ante el saludo de la agente, aunque esa expresión fue rápidamente sustituida por una de preocupación. Aida reaccionó a ese cambio de expresión en el capitán.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó ella.

— Necesito que vengas conmigo.

Sin decir nada más, el capitán emprendió el camino de regreso a lo que parecían las oficinas. Shura y Aida intercambiaron una mirada rápida y acordaron seguirle. Shura dejó que Aida fuera unos pasos por delante de él. No por nada, pero él no era más que un intruso en ese lugar. No tenía sentido que él fuera liderando.

Recorrieron prácticamente medio puerto antes de llegar al lugar: los almacenes. Shura podía leer en la expresión de Aida, que no entendía que estaba ocurriendo. El capitán los miró brevemente antes de abrir la puerta.

Era una nave enorme y oscura, apenas iluminada por los pocos rayos del sol que se filtraban por las pequeñas ventanas situadas en lo alto. El lateral estaba cubierto por canoas, kayaks y similares. El material del puerto se encontraba en el final, perfectamente desorganizado y, en medio de la instalación, una hamaca que cruzaba de lado a lado con una persona durmiendo en ella.

La cara del capitán mostraba un apuro que a Shura le pareció hasta surrealista. Aquel hombre estaba desesperado. Aunque no era para menos.

— Es que los socios lo ven y creen que es el vigilante de seguridad.

Shura miró a Aida, la cual tenía una expresión que se le hacía difícil de leer. Ella avanzó con paso intimidante, parándose al lado de la hamaca. Toda la atención recaía sobre ella. De la expectación, incluso parecía que el tiempo se había detenido.

— ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES DURMIENDO?!

Aquello no se lo esperaban. El capitán pegó un bote ante semejante grito; Shura no estaba menos sorprendido. Por un instante se sintió confundido. Se esperó de todo menos eso. Aida parecía demasiado centrada como para gritar de ese modo. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba.

El hombre de la hamaca debió ser el más sorprendido de los presentes, pues casi cae al suelo. Descompuesto y confundido, miró a Aida. Ella mantenía sus manos en la cintura, sus ojos fijos en él, parada apenas unos pasos de la hamaca.

— Esto no puede ser bueno —murmuró. Aida negó con la cabeza—. Mejor me voy.

Aida asintió con contundencia. Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, el chico se escabulló por la puerta y prácticamente salió corriendo hacia los muelles. Shura lo contemplaba alejarse desde la puerta, completamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar. Jamás hubiera imaginado una escena de este tipo.

— Luego hablaré con él —informó Aida reuniéndose con ellos nuevamente.

El capitán la miró con expresión agradecida, aunque Shura pudo leer que sentía cierta compasión por el chico de la hamaca.

— No seas muy dura con él, tampoco.

— Lo conozco desde que es pequeño. Está más que acostumbrado —le sonrió ella con cierta malicia escondida en su voz.

Aquél chico la llevaba clara.

— Agradezco que nos hayas ayudado. De verdad que los socios empezaban a mostrarse bastante molestos.

— Sin problema, capitán. No se preocupe.

— Muchas gracias por todo.

El hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia a Aida en muestra de despido, la misma que hizo con Shura apenas unos segundos después.

Por unos momentos, Shura se sintió completamente desconcertado por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. De algún modo, aquello le empezaba a parecer demasiado surrealista. Sin embargo, no podía ser más verídico. Lo había presenciado con sus mismos ojos.

Entonces Shura miró a Aida, ella le miró de regreso. Sus miradas se sostuvieron por unos segundos, antes de que una risa se escapara por sus labios. Una sensación refrescante y reconfortante recorrió el cuerpo de Shura. Era un sentimiento tan familiar, pero al mismo tiempo tan extraño que no sabía como catalogarlo. Pero no permitió que ese desconcierto restara encanto a aquel momento, donde Aida y él se reían por algo que únicamente era entendido por ellos, aunque ninguno lo expresó con palabras.

— ¿Listo para ir de viaje con la November? —preguntó ella.

Shura detectó un pequeño cambio en la actitud de ella. Ahora se mostraba algo más relajada que en unos primeros instantes. Sin embargo, la prudencia latía aún en sus interacciones verse a él. Aunque Shura ya era feliz con ese pequeño progreso.

— Cuando quieras.

— Pues ya mismo —suspiró ella mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Shura la miró interrogante, a lo que ella sonrió con cierta picardía antes de echar a correr por el puerto— ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Rafa antes de que salga de puerto!

Shura reaccionó rápidamente y echó a correr detrás suyo. La gente los miraba al pasar, pero ninguno de ellos le daba la menor importancia. Especialmente Aida, quien únicamente tenía la vista clavada al frente, viendo en cámara lenta como Rafael se preparaba para zarpar.

— ¡Rafa! —lo llamó desde el muelle.

Él alzó la mirada, contemplándolos a ambos con cierto fastidio.

— ¡Que sí! ¡Que ya me voy! —protestó él.

— ¡No! —rió ella, sacando el último aliento que tenía encima. Shura la miró con cierta sorpresa. No era posible que estuviera tan cansada con lo poco que habían corrido— Necesitamos que nos lleves con la November.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ordenes del jefe.

— ¿Tu jefe o mi jefe? —preguntó con cierto recelo.

— El mío.

Rafael pareció pensárselo unos instantes, aunque no es como si tuviera mucha opción. Las ordenes eran ordenes, y eso se aplicaba a policías, a lo que fuera que fuese Rafael y, por supuesto, a los caballeros dorados.

— Venga va —cedió finalmente—. Saltad.

Dicho esto, Rafael se fue dirección al timón. Este estaba cubierto por un pequeño toldo que protegía al conductor del sol de justicia que hacía en España, especialmente en verano. Desde allí, los miró con un gesto de cargado de impaciencia.

Shura dirigió una rápida mirada a Aida antes de saltar a la barca. Cuando aterrizó, esta cedió ligeramente a la fuerza del impacto. Por suerte, logró mantener el equilibro. En ese entonces se percató que la lancha se encontraba mucho más separada del muelle de lo que cualquiera podría esperar. Shura volteó, observando cuidadosamente los movimientos de Aida.

— ¡No tenemos todo el día! —protestó Rafael, recostado sobre el timón.

Aida desvió su mirada un instante y avanzó un paso, situándose al borde del muelle. Por su postura y su expresión, Shura la pudo leer como un libro abierto. Él se acercó al extremo de la lancha, extendiendo su mano a Aida. Ella con una ligera sonrisa, a lo que él sonrió levemente.

— Vamos, va.

Ella aceptó su mano y se dejó guiar por él a bordo de la lancha. Una vez ya allí, Shura pudo percibir que sus movimientos eran menos automáticos y se mostraba más suelta.

— ¿Es la primera vez que subes a la lancha? —le preguntó Shura.

Antes de que ella pudiera responderle, Rafael intervino.

— Nunca ha querido subirse antes. Y eso que se lo pedí.

— Hay una razón detrás de ello —le respondió ella con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

— No me puedo imaginar cual —Rafael siguió con el mismo tono de Aida—. Si soy un navegante experto.

Aquella declaración hizo sospechar a Rafael. Por alguna razón, el sarcasmo que empleaba parar decir aquellas palabras le daba a pie a imaginarse que eso sería todo lo contrario. Buscando un leve consuelo, miró a Aida.

— Mejor que nos preparemos —fue todo lo que ella dijo.


	8. VII

**VII.**

Aioria lo examinó nuevamente. No había la menor duda. A más vueltas le daba, más rápido llegaba a esa conclusión. Ese agente, Leigh, era exactamente igual a Camus. Desprendía una sensación seria, inquebrantable, serena pero distante. Era completamente distinto a Aida.

— ¿Tienes alguna duda? —le preguntó Leigh de golpe.

Por un segundo pensó que fue su mente, que se lo imaginó hablando. Hasta su voz se parecía a la de Camus. Era como si volviera a estar con su compañero.

— No —respondió nervioso.

Estaba pensando en tonterías. Camus murió tras la batalla de las doce casas, era plenamente consciente de ello. Además, aún si su presencia y voz podían ser similares a las de Acuario, su apariencia no tenía nada que ver.

— Me preguntaba como irá esta exploración —los ojos de Aioria se posaron sobre el bosque que recorrían. Hacía horas que habían tomado el todoterreno de comisaría y se habían adentrado en la vasta zona forestal que ocupaba gran parte del municipio. Pensándolo mejor, puede que hubiera sido una buena idea ir al mar y no a la montaña.

— ¿Has sentido alguna cosa por ahora?

Aquella pregunta tensó a Aioria. Maldito Shura, debería haber buscado una excusa más creíble. Aquello de que dos santos dorados estuvieran allí, peinando el pueblo en busca de una presencia desconocida, sonaba demasiado conveniente.

— Aún no. Nos tomará unos días antes de que podamos concretar nada —añadió como seguro para que Leigh no siguiera preguntando y pudiera descubrirse su gran mentira.

El agente asintió en señal de entendimiento y siguió por el sendero que tomaron hasta llegar a una explanada. Parados en el centro de esta, había tres motoristas. Aioria pudo reconocer en las motocicletas logotipadas de Protección Civil, así como los uniformes que los tres portaban: negros y naranjas.

Leigh estacionó el vehículo y salió al encuentro de los motoristas; Aioria le imitó.

— Gracias por venir —fue lo primero que dijo el agente.

El más joven de los tres dio un paso al frente y estrechó la mano de Leigh. Aioria se fijó en que la graduación de ese chico era la más alta de los tres ahí presentes.

— Los demás estaban ocupados, solo hemos venido nosotros —explicó él.

— No hay problema. Yo creo que seremos suficientes.

Leigh volteó, mirando a Aioria y provocando que los demás también se fijaran en el caballero dorado.

— Os presento a Aioria. El jefe quiere que le hagamos un buen _tour_ por las montañas. Yo apenas me sé algunos caminos, confió en que vosotros seréis mejores guías.

Por un instante, a Aioria le pareció ver que Leigh sonreía. Sin embargo, el agente rápidamente regresó a su rostro estoico y serio.

— Si, bueno —rio el chico—. Tenemos que estar acostumbrados después de la de planes Alfa que tenemos en verano.

— ¿Vais vosotros primero?

El chico asintió y regresó a la que sería su moto. Así mismo lo hicieron los otros dos hombres. Aioria los observó subir a sus vehículos mientras él regresaba al coche junto con Leigh. Mas solo una vez en el interior, se atrevió a preguntar:

— ¿Ellos son los…? —Aioria olvidó el nombre con el que Leigh se refirió anteriormente.

— TempEcos —le ayudó el agente. Aioria asintió.

— ¿Qué son, exactamente?

— Este pueblo es bastante especial —la maquinaria hizo un chirrido ensordecedor que distrajo a Aioria por unos segundos, pero que no impidió que Leigh siguiera con su explicación—. Aquí tenemos a los Ecos, que son los vigilantes de playa; los TempEcos, que se encargan de los montes y los Foxtrot, que serían algo así como los superiores de ambos. Además de los agentes de policía, claro.

— Sois un buen montón.

— Según nos dijeron en la Academia, vosotros también tenéis varios rangos.

— ¿Os explicaron sobre nosotros? —se sorprendió Aioria.

— Muy brevemente —reconoció Leigh con una ligera mueca—. Nos dijeron que hay unas personas que visten armaduras que representan las constelaciones del cielo. Un total de 88, distribuidos en 3 rangos: bronce, plata y oro. De ellos, los dorados son los más poderosos.

Por primera vez en varios minutos, Leigh miró a Aioria. Fue entonces cuando el caballero de Leo pudo verla, la fuerza de ese chico. Él no sería consciente, pero su cosmos era grande.

— Tú eres un caballero de oro ¿No? —más que una pregunta, parecía una afirmación. Aioria no pudo hacer más que asentir.

— Igual que Shura —añadió.

Ambos cayeron en silencio, sintiendo únicamente los esfuerzos del todoterreno para subir por aquellas cuestas prácticamente verticales. Aioria se sorprendía de como los TempEcos podían mantener la estabilidad de la motocicleta a pesar de la irregularidad del terreno.

 _"Mike 100 a 564."_

En un gesto perezoso, Leigh tomó la emisora y se la acercó. El sonido distorsionado de su voz se filtró por algún lugar del vehículo.

— " _Adelante."_

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Aioria.

Leigh le hizo un gesto para que permaneciera en silencio. Por alguna razón, Aioria obedeció rápidamente.

 _"Tomaremos un pequeño atajo. Esté atento a las indicaciones que le daremos, de otro modo terminará perdido."_

 _— "Recibido."_

Leigh devolvió la emisora a su sitio y miró a Aioria. En silencio, le estaba cediendo a Aioria el turno para las preguntas que tuviera.

— ¿Quién es Mike 100?

— Es el cabo de los TempEcos. El muchacho joven que has visto antes, Román.

— E imagino que el agente 564 eres tú ¿No es así? —Leigh asintió— ¿Estás seguro de meternos por ese lugar? Dijiste que no te conocías demasiado los montes.

— Y no lo hago —le respondió Leigh despreocupadamente—. Pero confió en ellos. Y si nos perdemos, siempre podemos pedir ayuda al helicóptero de los Bomberos. Personalmente, siempre he querido subir en él.

Aioria no sabía cómo tomarse aquello: parecía que lo decía de broma, pero su rostro estaba igual de serio que siempre.

— Espero que no tengamos que llegar a ese extremo.


	9. VIII

**VIII**

La lancha salió del muelle a una lentitud que parecía digna de una tortuga. Puede que porque esa fuere la máxima velocidad que podía alcanzar o porque Rafael parecía demasiado ocupado hablando por la emisora. Shura suspiró profundamente y volteó. Aida estaba sentada en la parte posterior de la lancha, su cabellera ondeando al son del viento mientras que sus ojos permanecían puestos en el puerto.

— Iríamos más deprisa a nado —mencionó Shura parándose a su lado.

Ella alzó la mirada, ligeramente iluminada por el sol que brillaba detrás de Shura. En ese momento se levantó y Shura pudo comprobar que tan alta era. Definitivamente estaba por encima del 1.70. No era como la mayoría de las chicas españolas que había observado.

— Tú espérate y veras.

Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios, lo que a Shura se le antojó como un reto.

— ¡Estamos saliendo de puerto! —anunció Rafael con un grito.

Ambos le miraron por acto reflejo. Aida miró un instante a Shura, antes de caminar a través de la lancha y agarrarse al poste que sostenía el toldo encima del timón. En un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó a Shura que hiciera lo mismo. Sin saber este porque, obedeció.

— ¡Agarraos! —gritó Rafael con un entusiasmo desbordante. Shura se temió lo peor, especialmente cuando lo vio como giraba la visera de su gorra, al más puro estilo Pokémon. Después de eso, la lancha alcanzó una velocidad impensable.

Shura se agarraba fuertemente al poste, pero aún sentía como sus manos se deslizaban y corría el serio riesgo de caerse y matarse. A aquellas velocidades, caer en el agua sería como hacerlo sobre un bloque de cemento.

— ¡Rafa! —gritó Aida. Ella apenas podía abrir los ojos. El viento que soplaba y la velocidad a la que iban se lo impedía— ¡¿No crees que vas un poco rápido?!

— ¡Tú estate tranquila! —respondió él.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres?!

La desesperación en la voz de Aida, lograron arrancar una risa a Shura. Ella debió escucharle, porque rápidamente lo miró. Aunque Shura trató de ocultarlo, era evidente que lo había visto reírse. Sin embargo, contrario a todo lo que imaginó, ella le sonrió. Una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante que logró trastornar los latidos de Shura.

 _"Eco 9. Eco 9 a Eco 4."_

El sonido metálico de la emisora irrumpió ese extraño momento, algo que Shura agradeció profundamente. El caballero miró a Rafael, quien tomó la emisora y respondió con demasiado entusiasmo. Era evidente que le gustaba correr con la lancha.

— _"¡Adelante!"_

 _"Estoy viendo a la November volar encima de las olas ¿Se puede saber a qué velocidad va?"_

Aún y a través del distorsionado sonido de la emisora, Shura pudo reconocer la ansiedad que tenía el Eco 9. No era para menos, y aún debía de dar gracias ese chico (pues reconoció una voz masculina) que no estuviera a bordo de la lancha como Aida y él.

— _"¡Está todo bajo control!"_ —le respondió Rafael alegremente.

— ¡No lo está! —protestó Aida.

Rafael giró a verlos, coronado con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja. A Shura aquello no hizo más que alentarle la sensación que debería haber elegido ir a las montañas y no a la maldita lancha. No obstante, durante esos segundos que Rafael estuvo girado contemplando a sus acompañantes, la lancha redujo drásticamente su velocidad.

Shura escuchó a Aida soltar un suspiro de alivio, aunque no era la única. Él aflojó un poco el agarre, pues empezaba a sentir sus brazos agarrotados de estar en la misma posición. No obstante, no podía apartar sus ojos de la cara de Rafael. Su rostro estaba pasando por un amplio abanico de emociones que Shura no entendía como era aquello posible.

— ¡Mierda! —gritó definitivamente el Eco 4— ¡Se me ha caído el motor!


	10. IX

**IX.**

Y allí estaban: en una lancha roja que llamaba la atención de todos los bañistas, remolcados por un barco cargado de turistas, la mitad de ellos ebrios. Mientras, en la costa les esperaba un miembro de Protección Civil. Su uniforme era negro, distinguido por una franja de color naranja en su hombro. Por sus labios se escapaba la risa que, inútilmente, trataba de controlar.

— Me acabáis de alegrar el día —dijo a modo de saludo.

Aida saltó rápidamente de la lancha, con sus sandalias en la mano. A su suerte, llevaba pantalones cortos. No como Shura, que terminó con los tejanos empapados sin importar que los llevara arremangados.

— ¿No había más personas para mandar que te tenía que tocar a ti? —le respondió Aida quien salió a su encuentro.

A juzgar por la familiaridad en la que ambos se trataban, hacia años que se conocían. Es más, parecía que eran buenos amigos. Aquella era la primera vez que veía a Aida tan relajada. Prácticamente parecía otra persona.

— Aunque las hubiera ¿Crees que me hubiera perdido esta maravillosa escena? Ni en broma —sentenció el chico. Ella suspiró a modo de respuesta, aunque rápidamente una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

Al verla, el corazón de Shura dio un vuelco. Por un instante sintió un fuerte deseo de tenerla cerca, de abrazarla, de ser él quien le provocara a ella sonreír. Una extraña ansiedad que no entendía, una nostalgia que no tenía sentido.

— ¡Rafa! —llamó el agente de Protección Civil— El jefe quiere hablar contigo. Ya te debes imaginar el porqué.

Rafael resopló con cierta molestia. Parecía un niño al que acababan de reñirle por estar jugando. El Eco 4 miró a Shura y pronto, todas las miradas estaban puestas en el caballero dorado.

—¿Te ha servido de algo el viaje? —le preguntó Rafael.

Shura se sintió levemente desconcertado. Sus ojos buscaron los de Aida; ella lo miraba con expectación. Por un instante se quedó sin palabras. Más al final simplemente negó con cierta pesadez.

— Tendremos que seguir buscando —dijo en un hilo de voz.

Mentirle, por alguna razón, se sentía terriblemente mal. Mucho más de lo que él hubiera podido imaginar. Ella pareció decepcionada un instante, pero rápidamente centró su atención de nuevo sobre el miembro de Protección Civil. Siguió conversando con él, mientras Shura los observaba desde un segundo plano, tratando de entender el porqué se sentía tan desolado.

— Me extrañó verte entrar hoy por la mañana —comentó él.

— Servicios del jefe ¿Y tú? Hoy tenías fiesta.

— Me lo cambié —respondió, eludiendo querer dar más información—. ¿Qué tenéis que buscar exactamente?

Los ojos de Aida se posaron sobre Shura, así como también lo hicieron los del agente de Protección Civil. Por un momento, Shura se sintió cohibido de volver a ser el centro de atención. Más que nada porque debía seguir mintiendo, mintiendo a Aida.

— Es difícil de explicar —dijo.

El Agente de Protección Civil no pareció muy satisfecho con la respuesta, pero tampoco parecía que le preocupara mucho el saber de qué se trataba. Es más, su actitud se volvió aún más pasota que unos instantes antes.

— Lo digo porque tengo que subir a los repetidores. Estamos teniendo problemas con las emisoras.

— ¿Qué día no tenemos problemas con las emisoras? —preguntó Rafael, incorporándose a la conversación.

— También es cierto —admitió.

— Espera ¿Qué emisoras?

Él miró a Aida con cierta confusión, para responderle muy quedamente.

— Las de los TempEcos.

— Oh Dios santo —fue todo lo que ella alcanzó a decir.

Shura tragó en seco. Algo le decía que Aioria tampoco lo tendría fácil.

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

Y hasta aquí llegamos por ahora. Intentaré subir la continuación lo antes posible, aunque puede tardar conociéndome como lo hago. La cuestión es que la historia empieza a tomar forma. Por lo que tengo pensado, esta parte tendrá dos partes muy diferenciadas. Esta primera sería la más cotidiana; la segunda, tengo pensado hacerlo a más estilo Saint Seiya. Sin embargo, tenía ganas de introducir algo de cotidianidad a los caballeros, ver como se moverían en el día a día. Por eso hay esta parte **¡La cual espero que estéis disfrutando!**

Dicho esto, en el próximo capítulo, Aioria perdido en el monte y otras historias que añadirán un poco de emoción a las vidas de Aida y Leigh ;)

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado esta actualización y nos vemos en la próxima!**

 **No olvidéis dejar algún review**

 **Un fuerte abrazo**

 **A** LHENA

 _PD: La canción que se menciona en el capítulo, existe de verdad. Si tenéis tiempo, os la recomiendo._


End file.
